The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus wherein photographing information in photographing with a camera such as trimming information, information of whether or not a strobe is used, exposure (shutter speeds, stop values) information, and information of a film loading direction are coded and photographed on a film, and to an information reading out apparatus which reads information recorded on the film when such information are subjected to image processing on a printer or the like.
An information recording apparatus that photographs information on a film when photographing with a camera includes those disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection Nos. 86341/1987, 238542/1987 and 238543/1987 (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication), for example, and these are capable of photographing much information.
Namely, in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 86341/1987, code information for a film are recorded through a combination of three light sources (red, green and blue) so that it may be possible to record by giving tripled amount of information to a single piece of microscopic code information utilizing recording capability of the three primary colors of blue, green and red of a color film.
In the information recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 238642/1987, on the other hand, at least one light source of at least two or more light sources each being capable of emitting light independently for exposing a part of a film without causing double exposure is flashed continuously during film transport as a light source for timing, the other light source is flashed in synchronization with the flashing of the light source for timing depending on photographed information inputted, and thereby input of a pattern for timing is controlled through linkage with film transport for recording of the code information on the film.
Further, the information recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 238543/1987 is equipped with a printing means for exposing a part of a film and with a control means that operates the printing means during film transport in an exposure-adjustable manner. In this apparatus, reference printing wherein the control means operates the printing means at predetermined intervals under the condition of a constant exposure amount is conducted, and information printing wherein the printing means is operated in an exposure-adjustable manner according to inputted information depending on the operation of controlling the reference printing is conducted, thus information are recorded on the film with code information having density difference.
When a prior art is applied to a camera wherein information are printed on the film surface, it is possible to enhance recording density for information by adding color information or density information to code information. When recorded information are increased in the above-mentioned method, however, a difference in photographic sensitivity characteristics, an individual difference of printing element, influence of power supply conditions, dispersion in speed of film transport, and aging change of films cause unevenness in density and color (wavelength) of recorded information, resulting in lowered reliability for reading such recorded information.